


Hunger

by Daktasinsanity



Series: A to Z project [23]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 14:45:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3294284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daktasinsanity/pseuds/Daktasinsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you know of the hunger that burns within you that you cannot contain?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunger

Do you know of the hunger that burns within you that you cannot contain? Sometimes it takes hold of you, not letting go until you do something about it.

 

I'd love to go and fly but since regulations on steam usage have been put to place I cannot do that even if I wanted to.

 

Besides much to my bad luck I'm stuck inside due to a rainstorm with a wind that could prove fatal if using the 3DM gear anyway.

 

I have no choice than stay put so I go and watch over Eren. I stand near the wall, watching him eat and never complain if he gets enough food. He talks to his friends with such happiness that I feel a tad bit envious.

 

Then he looks at me briefly and his whole demeanor changes. I can tell that he isn't surprised to see me there but now he is consciously aware of it. If anything, he looks pleased. His smile changes to a knowing one. As if we were sharing a secret that no one else knows.

 

Next time he'll look my way I'll make sure he gets the message that it is time to go. He'll do just nicely to quell my hunger.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can [follow me on Tumblr if you want to](http://daktasinsanity.tumblr.com/) . I do warn you though. I reblog trash. A lot of stupid things.


End file.
